1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to a camera module having liquid crystal module mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules usually include lens groups, apertures, and image sensors.
In camera modules, depth of field is the range of distance within the field of view of the camera that is in focus at the current settings. The depth of field varies depending on aperture value, focal length as well as viewing distance. In some cases, it may be desirable to have the entire field of view sharp, and so maximum depth of field is appropriate. In other cases, a small depth of field may be more effective, emphasizing the subject while deemphasizing the foreground and background.
In a typical camera module, for a given aperture value, viewing distance, and other related parameters, the depth of field of the camera module cannot be changed.
What is needed therefore, is a camera module to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.